


Завтра и всегда

by 006_stkglm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not copy to another site, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Название:Завтра и всегдаРазмер:1597 словПейринг/Персонажи:Стив Роджерс/Баки БарнсЖанр:hurt/comfortРейтинг:PG-13Предупреждения:AU к последней совместной сцене Стива и Баки в "Войне бесконечности". Баки выживает, рассеивается другой человекПримечания:ER.Спасибона самом деле нетвчерашнему трейлеру М4 за то, что снова макнул в эту бездну головой.Спасибо Хельге за вычитку!





	Завтра и всегда

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Завтра и всегда  
>  **Размер:** 1597 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс/Баки Барнс  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU к последней совместной сцене Стива и Баки в "Войне бесконечности". Баки выживает, рассеивается другой человек  
>  **Примечания:** ER.  
> Спасибо ~~на самом деле нет~~ вчерашнему трейлеру М4 за то, что снова макнул в эту бездну головой.
> 
> Спасибо Хельге за вычитку!

Титан бесследно исчезает, скрывшись в портале, а Баки все еще слышит тоненький долгий звон, какой бывает, если зацепит взрывной волной. Вот только сейчас он не угасает, напротив — нарастает, ширится, заполняя сознание, изрытый склон, на котором вакандцы схлестнулись с пришельцами, Ваканду, континент, планету, вселенную. Баки костями ощущает еле заметную вибрацию; дергаются, сами собой рекалибруясь, пластины левой руки. Добром это не кончится, успевает подумать он, а потом звон, на мгновение сделавшись невыносимым, истончается, лопается, и наступает оглушительная тишина.

На грязном, измазанном кровью лице Стива — ошарашенное осознание поражения, и он явно не чувствует прибоем накатывающего ощущения скорой беды. Баки подходит ближе.

— Стив?..

Сзади раздается не то вздох, не то ругательство. Баки стискивает автомат, уже пару раз за этот день спасенный от настырного говорящего енота, и оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть легкое недоумение, с которым все еще непривычно блондинистая Романова глядит на свои руки. В следующее мгновение она рассыпается горсткой праха, бесследно смешивающегося с прелой листвой под ногами.

— Стив! — Баки делает шаг назад, натыкается на что-то, спиной узнает знакомую фигуру и чувствует, как пальцы Стива крепко, до боли стискивают его правое плечо.

Воздух, как за пару минут до того звоном, наполняется печальным шелестом, а через мгновение — испуганными возгласами и криками. Где-то рядом полковник Роуди зовет Сэма. Хватка Стива на плече Баки становится болезненной даже по суперсолдатским меркам, но каким-то образом именно она удерживает Баки целым и живым, в то время как вокруг один за другим рассыпаются прахом вакандцы.

«Какого черта?» — вертится у Баки на языке, но Стив стискивает его руку сильней, словно малейшее движение, малейший звук могут привлечь к ним внимание свирепствующего вокруг незримого рока. Баки стискивает зубы, дуло автомата рыщет из стороны в сторону, но в поле зрения ни врагов, ни целей — ничего, кроме листьев, легкого ветерка и крупиц праха.

Сзади шуршат кусты, и на изрытую во время боя прогалину вываливается генерал Окойе. Глаза у нее большие и полубезумные.

— Чт... — начинает она, но голос срывается, она шумно сглатывает и начинает заново: — Что происходит?!

Они молчат. Хватка Стива чуть ослабевает, большой палец поглаживает, двигаясь вверх-вниз гипнотическим успокаивающим жестом. Баки медленно опускает автомат дулом в землю. Стив дергается, когда оживает наушник — Баки стоит достаточно близко, чтобы слышать, как Шури растерянно зовет брата, Окойе, Наташу, Сэма, кого-нибудь.

«Я не понимаю, что стряслось, — слышит Баки. — Они все просто исчезли… Растворились».

Баки гонит от себя мысль о том, что все приложенные титаном усилия вряд ли предпринимались для того, чтобы развеять в прах лишь половину Ваканды. Где-то внутри он ощущает дрожь — это колотит ту часть его, которая когда-то, много жизней назад, была сержантом сто седьмого пехотного.

— Я здесь, — откликается Стив на призыв Шури, но не добавляет больше ничего. Окойе просит закрыть купол, хотя у Баки ощущение, что она понимает: это уже бесполезно. Отойдя в сторону, генерал понижает голос. Баки отворачивается.

На лице Стива растерянное неверящее выражение медленно сменяется шоком от осознания происходящего. Где-то в зарослях Роуди все еще зовет Сэма и шмыгает не предназначенным для этого носом говорящий енот.

 

Потом они долго сидят в одном из челноков, в которых прибыли на поле боя. Висящий в воздухе над приборной панелью голографический экран транслирует новости со всего мира. Шок, смятение. Десятки, сотни тысяч роликов. Миллионы исчезнувших. Многочисленные аварии, рухнувшие самолеты, переставшие выходить на связь суда, обесточенные электростанции… Потери, потери, потери.

Стив сидит, запустив пальцы в отросшие волосы и слепо глядя перед собой. Окойе наводит порядок среди уцелевших, распределяет обязанности, следит за погрузкой челноков. Когда она подходит к ним с молчаливым вопросом, Баки качает головой.

— Завтра, — говорит она после секундного молчания, и это не просьба. Баки кивает.

Двигатели челнока неслышно включаются, подчиняясь его командам. Ветер треплет волосы, забирается под куртку. При здешней жаре обычно это приятное ощущение, но сейчас Баки не может унять дрожь. К тому времени, как впереди появляются знакомые холмы с посверкивающей между ними гладью озера, на небе пожаром полыхает закат. Обычно в деревне в это время шумно — заканчиваются дневные работы, мужчины возвращаются с полей, пастухи под задорный лай собак загоняют скот в корали, женщины сплетничают за приготовлением ужина, босоногие ребятишки шумными стайками носятся от хижины к хижине. Но сейчас царит шокированная тишина. Никто даже не выходит встречать Белого Волка.

Он окликает Стива несколько раз, но тот не шевелится и вздрагивает, когда Баки касается его плеча.

— Идем, — говорит Баки. — Все, Стив, идем.

В хижине еще достаточно светло, но Баки все равно зажигает огонь. Рыжие отсветы радостно пляшут по глинобитным стенам. Стив обессиленно садится на низкую, застеленную цветастыми местными пледами лежанку. Баки опускается перед ним прямо на застеленный циновками пол и принимается один за другим расстегивать ремешки гамашей, заляпанных глиной, травой и темной кровью пришельцев, от которой все еще исходит резкий металлический запах. Гамаши отправляются за порог, сапоги тоже. Стив шевелит пальцами ног, сминая и расправляя складки циновок.

Пальцы левой руки смыкаются на застежке тяжелого пояса Стива с непривычным звуком. С предыдущей рукой было по-другому. Пряжки наплечных ремней, которые Стив продолжает носить, несмотря на то, что щит уже два года как лежит где-то у Старка, поддаются с трудом — обычно Стив натягивает их прямо так, не расстегивая, но, судя по тому, как болят плечи у Баки, который вступил в рукопашную уже под конец, у Стива должно болеть раз в десять хуже.

Баки берется за потайные застежки куртки. Он помнит запах униформы Стива в маленькой квартирке в Бухаресте и в аэропорту Лейпцига, когда она была совсем новой, еще не пропахшей гарью, кровью и п **о** том, как сейчас, и тем не менее эта — вышарканная, подранная, потерявшая глянцевый блеск — им обоим теперь нравится куда больше, пусть и по разным причинам.

Стив медленно вытаскивает руки из рукавов куртки, с трудом стягивает через голову майку и устало поводит плечами с синяками от ремней. Баки кладет куртку себе на колени, накрывает ладонью то место, где когда-то была звезда, прослеживает углубления кончиками пальцев, ощущая под тканью вставки защитных пластин. Он чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд Стива, но не поднимает головы и ничего не говорит — просто тянет к себе его руку, поворачивает ладонью вверх и принимается за тугие заклепки тактических перчаток. Сначала те, что на предплечье, потом на запястье. Даже несмотря на защитные пластинки и специальную ткань, рука пострадала — опухшие костяшки разбиты в кровь, на коже наливаются синяки. Они оба слишком измотаны, чтобы регенерировать, подозревает Баки. Все резервы сыворотки уходят на то, чтобы справляться с шоком.

Стив тихонько шипит, когда Баки стаскивает перчатку и с другой руки. Там все еще хуже — полопавшаяся кожа снова начинает сочиться кровью, на одном пальце не хватает ногтя. Подчиняясь минутному порыву, Баки поднимает его руку к лицу, прижимается к ладони губами, потом щекой. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Стив наконец смотрит _на него_ , а не куда-то в пространство, как последние несколько часов, и его искаженное скорбью и мукой лицо неуловимо смягчается.

Пальцы Стива, которые Баки прижимает к щеке, дергаются, зарываются в волосы, ложатся на загривок. Стив притягивает его к себе и подается вперед, упираясь лбом в лоб. Дышит он тяжело и рвано, словно перед приступом астмы или слез, и Баки, отзеркаливая жест, кладет правую руку ему на загривок. Отросшие волосы приятно пропускать сквозь пальцы. Ладонь левой Баки кладет на колено Стива, поверх защитной противоударной накладки — он все еще привыкает к встроенной терморегуляции, которая, как объясняла Шури, будет поддерживать температуру внешних пластин на уровне температуры его тела вне зависимости от внешних факторов.

— Я здесь, — говорит он, поводя головой, чтобы коснуться носом носа Стива. — С тобой.

Из груди Стива вырывается странный клокочущий звук, пальцы в волосах на загривке Баки сжимаются, и в следующее мгновение Стив сминает его губы, целуя словно в последний раз. Или, скорее, в первый — голодно, жадно, позволяя дышать лишь тем воздухом, которым делится сам, настойчиво поднимая с пола, притягивая к себе, теснее-плотнее-ближе, пока Баки не оказывается верхом у него на коленях.

Какое-то время потом они просто сидят так. Стив крепко держит Баки, обхватив обеими руками и зарывшись лицом в плечо. Баки прижимается щекой к его макушке и перебирает спутанные грязные волосы. В конце концов руки Стива, сцепленные в замок на пояснице Баки, разжимаются, приходят в движение. Баки выпрямляется, давая тому возможность добраться до застежек его собственной куртки.

Стив хмыкает, одну за другой расстегивая магнитные застежки, чтобы добраться до молнии. Баки знает, что Т’Чалла не раз предлагал Стиву и усовершенствовать его униформу, и разработать совершенно новый костюм, но им обоим уже перевалило за сотню, они косны и консервативны. Баки фыркает. Стив тоже коротко улыбается, будто уловив ход его мыслей. Он медленно, один за другим расстегивает ремни щитка, защищающего правое предплечье Баки. Снимает куртку — плечи там, где чертов пришелец повалял его по камням, болят адски, — зацеловывает багрово-черные синяки. Стряхивает с шеи Баки налипшие под потными волосами травинки и речную гальку, и они снова надолго замирают, соприкоснувшись лбами. Лежащие у Баки на бедрах ладони Стива кажутся горячими даже через плотную ткань штанов. Верно опасность шока отступила, раз сыворотка принялась за регенерацию — Баки чувствует, что его температура тоже на пару градусов выше обычной.

Справа что-то вспыхивает. Жмурясь, они поднимают головы — солнце укатывается за холмистый горизонт, и последний луч, отразившись от безмятежной глади озера, будто прощаясь, падает прямо на них. Над долиной собираются ночные тени. Ладонь Стива ползет по его бедру вверх. Щелкают застежки набедренной кобуры. Стив взвешивает в руке ножны, вынимает клинок. Баки любит ножи. Патроны заканчиваются, огнестрельное оружие клинит — Калашниковы, правда, на его памяти ни разу, — но ножи не подводят никогда, пусть даже те четыре, что были припрятаны у него в гамашах, остались на поле боя в глотках пришельцев. Завтра в столице можно будет пополнить запас.

Так ничего и не сказав, Стив бросает нож на пол — тот падает на его собственную куртку, прямо на то место, где два года назад была капитанская звезда. Они молча глядят на нее, и каждый знает, что думает другой. Они не забудут, не остановятся и не смирятся. Титан, может, и считает, что одержал победу, добился своего, но они знают лучше. Они знают на что способны вместе, вдвоем. До самого конца.


End file.
